


Baby Shower

by sopenation



Series: ...And Baby Makes Three [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I really hope this is funny, M/M, Parenthood, Taichi as the doting uncle SEND TWEET, Team Bonding, semishira are parents sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: “She’s the cutest baby in the world!” Hayato chimes in.“She’s so tiny.” Tsutomu whispers in awe.“Guess we know who she inherited that from.” Taichi says dryly from where he’s still sitting on the couch.Or, the Shiratorizawa gang gather to meet the newest addition to the Semi household. (And covertly compete over who's the best uncle.)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ...And Baby Makes Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131464
Comments: 45
Kudos: 167





	Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashxtodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/gifts), [soapilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapilly/gifts), [Su02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su02/gifts).



> Thank you Ash for ur big brain and helping me out <3
> 
> Thank you wifey and Lena for your encouragement and motivation <3
> 
> I am so sorry for the long hiatus but pls accept this humble offering.

Getting a face full of red hair at ten in the morning was _not_ how Eita wanted to start his day.

 _“Satori if you wake the baby you’re a dead man.”_ He hisses out in between the redhead’s excited shouting and getting pulled into a bone-crushing hug, but he still returns the hug nonetheless.

Satori’s eyes light up at the mention of the baby, and Eita knows immediately that any hope of a morning spent cuddling with his husband had just been reduced to wishful thinking.

“Can we see the baby? Can we? How is little Emiko-Chan?” Satori asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “ _I bet she’s so tiny oh my god can I hold her?”_

“You could if you would actually let us in past the doorway.” Taichi says from somewhere behind him, squished between Reon and a mountain of shopping bags.

“I want to see the baby too!” Tsutomu pipes up.

“I too would like to meet this small human.”

“It’s called a _baby_ , Wakatoshi-kun.”

Eita snorts, pushing the redhead off to make way for the others to file in. He’d never thought of his living room as small, but it turns out six grown men occupying it does wonders in changing your perspective.

That, and the large pile of presents inconspicuously sitting in the corner.

He stares at it for a second before turning to them. “What, did you guys ransack the whole mall?”

Reon smiles apologetically. “I tried to stop them.”

“We had to drag Satori away at the end.” Hayato adds in helpfully.

Eita sighs. “I appreciate it, but you didn’t have to get us this much.”

Taichi makes an unimpressed face. “Don’t say that. My niece deserves only the best.”

“For the last time, she’s _not_ your niece.”

A collective hush falls over the room just as Kenjirou walks in cradling a sleeping bundle, the baby’s face gently smushed against his chest.

Satori leaps up immediately and runs to Kenjirou’s side, cooing at the baby.

“She’s _so precious_.” He gushes, peering at her sleeping face in adoration.

“She’s the cutest baby in the world!” Hayato chimes in.

“She’s _so tiny_.” Tsutomu whispers in awe.

“Guess we know who she inherited that from.” Taichi says dryly from where he’s still sitting on the couch.

Kenjirou shoots him a pointed look. “Do you want to hold her or not?”

Taichi promptly shuts up at that and walks over to tentatively reach for the baby, stiffening slightly when Kenjirou places her in his arms.

Satisfied that the baby’s comfortable, Kenjirou moves to take his place next to Eita, smiling softly when he pecks his cheek.

It’s hard to say how long Taichi just stands there holding her, but it’s apparently too much for Satori.

“Taichiiii,” He whines, flitting around the two. “How come _you_ get to hog her?”

“Godfather rights.” He replies without ever taking his eyes off the baby’s face, smiling a little when she scrunches her nose.

Satori gasps, clutching his chest in mock-anguish. In an instance, he’s draped himself on top of his husband and wailing like a heartbroken widow.

“Wakatoshi-kun…I can’t go on any longer…”

“I told you this would happen if we told him.” Kenjirou mutters under his breath.

“Not after _this betrayal—“_

Eita’s eye twitches.

 _“I thought we were friends!”_ Satori cries out, his husband’s fingers running through his hair doing little to calm him down.

“Satori, you’re a full-time chocolatier and Wakatoshi’s a goddamn volleyball player.” Eita deadpans. “And no offence, but I wouldn’t even trust him with taking care of a rock, much less my baby.”

“…That’s fair.”

“Also,” Taichi looks up, a smirk spreading across his face. “Emiko-Chan just likes me more.”

No one’s surprised when this sets off another round of Satori’s hysterics, but this time a small whimper escapes the baby.

Soft, but enough to warrant the attention of everyone in the room.

Taichi freezes immediately, staring down at the ticking time bomb in his arms with fear.

Like a disaster slowly unfolding, Emiko’s once peaceful expression crumples and _—_

_“WAAAAAAAAAAH_ _—"_

The rest of the scene unfolds like a badly-written comedy: Eita and Kenjirou leap off the couch like their lives depend on it, Taichi simultaneously looks like he’s trying to hold the baby at arms’ length while also making feeble attempts to comfort her and Tsutomu looks close to tears himself.

There’s a practiced ease in which Eita easily scoops Emiko into his arms, a lullaby already at the tip of his tongue as he sings her to sleep. Taichi’s hands hang limply at his side as he watches, incredulously, as Emiko’s lashes flutter and her breathing slowly evens out, lulled back to sleep in her father’s arms.

Kenjirou snorts at his expression, punching him in the arm. “Stop looking like a kicked puppy, she won’t even fall asleep when _I_ hold her. Eita’s the only one who can calm her down.”

“She’s already picked a favourite, I see.” Hayato snickers, ignoring Kenjirou’s death glare.

Eita shakes his head. “Nah, Emiko just inherited a very particular trait from Kenji.” He says smugly.

Kenjirou snaps his head towards him, eyes narrowed questioningly. “And what’s that?”

A shit-eating grin stretches across the ash blonde’s face. “They both like to fall asleep in my arms.” 

Reon has to slap a hand over Satori’s mouth to muffle his laughter when Kenjirou turns bright red. Hayato lets out a low whistle (“That was smooth, Eita!”) and Taichi just gags in the background.

“I hate you.” Kenjirou hisses at _—literally_ _the father of his child_ , who just shrugs in response. “Let’s just open the damn presents already.” He grumbles.

“Would you like to open mine first?”

Kenjirou perks up, turning towards the voice. “Of course, Ushijima-s—” He trails off, bewilderment written all over his face when he finally takes a good look at their former captain.

“…Why are you in a suit?”

Wakatoshi sits up straighter, smoothing out the lapels on his jacket. “I wanted to leave a good impression on the baby.” He replies seriously.

“She’s barely even a month old.”

Wakatoshi just fixes him with a look that says _So?_

“Don’t bother with this big lug.” Satori sighs from next to him. “I had to drag him away from his cologne before we left the house.”

“Babies find fresh scents soothing, Satori.”

Tsutomu whispers to Reon. “Can babies smell at this age?”

“I feel like we’re missing the actual point here.” Taichi cuts in dryly.

“Right.” Wakatoshi nods, fishing out a badly-wrapped present. Kenjirou doesn’t even have to open it to know it’s a volleyball.

Eita, having already settled on the floor with his daughter, snorts at the gift. “Really, Wakatoshi? You couldn’t have put the volleyball into a box first?”

The former captain actually looks surprised. “How did you guess what it was?”

“…Nevermind.”

“I actually have a second present.” He says, handing Kenjirou a baby shirt. “I had my company make it especially for her.” 

Kenjirou unfolds the shirt, unable to stop the small gasp that escapes his lips. “Is this a signed Adlers jersey?” He asks, voice filled with awe.

“It has all of my teammate’s signatures.” Wakatoshi affirms. “The volleyball is signed too.”

Eita scoots closer to get a better look. “No way.” He grins. “She can’t even walk yet and she’s already being spoiled by her pro uncle.”

“That was the plan, yes.”

Taichi turns towards his boyfriend. “Bet you wish you’d thought of that, didn’t you?”

Tsutomu pouts at that, because even after all these years his competitive streak with Wakatoshi still hasn’t died down one bit.

“Semi-san, can I please give you my present now?” He pipes up, then gets taken aback when two heads immediately look at him.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Tsutomu-kun.” Satori snickers from where he’s settled on the couch. “There are two Semi-sans now.”

Kenjirou wrinkles his nose. “You’d think he would’ve remembered that by now. We’ve been married for three years already.”

“It’s a force of habit…” Tsutomu mumbles to himself, dejected. Taichi pets his head comfortingly.

“So, what did you get for us?” Eita cocks his head.

In response, Taichi suddenly manifests two gigantic shopping bags out of thin air, plopping them onto the floor with a heavy _thunk!_

“We did our shopping together.” He explains after a beat, taking in everyone’s wide-eyed stares.

 _“How did you even carry that?”_ Kenjirou whispers in horror.

“What do you think Ushijima-san is for?”

Said man just nods. “I was happy to help.”

Tsutomu turns to Kenjirou. “Shi—Kenjirou-san, can I show you my present now?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Beaming, he proudly whips out a pink beanie with knitted bunny ears on top.

“I wasn’t sure which one you’d like more,” He says, handing the beanie to a speechless Kenjirou. “So I got you ten other colours.”

“Thank y— _wait_ _you what?”_

“I got you ten other colours.” He repeats, the smile never leaving his face. To further drive home the point, he pulls out a clump of beanies and proceeds to dump them onto a stunned Kenjirou’s lap.

Eita lets out a laugh, plucking a lilac one off his husband’s lap. “Now her little head will always stay warm.” He muses, slipping it onto her head, being careful not to rouse her.

A chorus of ‘Aw’s immediately resound across the room.

“She’s adorable.” Reon smiles.

“I wanna eat her cheeks.” Hayato coos.

“I’d kill you.” Kenjirou snaps, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

“She really is a beautiful baby.” Satori sighs dreamily. “No surprise, considering where she inherited it from.” He grins in Eita and Kenjirou’s direction.

Tsutomu nods eagerly. “I agree! Emiko-chan definitely got her good looks from the two of you!”

“Good to know.” Eita chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to Kenjirou’s now-rosy cheeks.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn now.” Taichi says, and without another warning he unceremoniously dumps a bag full of onesies onto the floor.

There’s a beat of silence as everyone in the room just collectively takes in the _sheer_ amount of baby clothes. Seriously, you couldn’t even see the floor anymore.

“Taichi, _just how much_ did you spend _?”_ Kenjirou finally asks, sounding horrified.

“My card declined at one point actually.”

“You really didn’t have to.” Eita tries to reason, sifting through the piles of clothing and looking tragically overwhelmed.

Taichi bristles. “Excuse you but I take my job as godfather _very_ seriously.”

“…Is that a Chewbacca onesie?”

The redhead nods solemnly. “Worth every penny.”

“You should’ve seen him.” Tsutomu snickers. “He nearly cried looking at baby shoes in the store.”

Kenjirou makes a face. “What? Why?”

“They’re just so small, Kenjirou.” Taichi whispers, voice cracking at the end. “ _So small.”_

“You sound like a pregnant woman, you weirdo.”

“This really is a _lot_.” Eita repeats, picking up a bumblebee onesie this time. “You _do_ realise she’s going to grow out of them soon, right?”

“All the more reason to have a photoshoot with her today.” He declares and whips out his phone, normally dead eyes sparkling with rare excitement.

“I’m sorry you’re going to _what_ —”

“Eita-san, if you don’t mind could you dress Emiko in that bunny onesie over there?”

The former setter blinks a few times. “You mean the yellow one, or the blue one?” He gestures at the intimidating pile.

Taichi thinks about it for a moment, before snapping his fingers. “The blue matches her beanie perfectly.”

“You’re acting like you’re some high-end fashion photographer and It’s seriously pissing me off.” Kenjirou mutters under his breath.

After Eita finishes dressing her, he gently lays her down on the baby mat per Taichi’s instructions.

“That’s perfect, but it’s missing the final touch.” Taichi taps his chin, looking deep in thought before he suddenly pulls a stuffed bunny out of nowhere. “Luckily, I brought a prop.”

“Seriously, _where the fuck_ are you keeping these things?”

“No swearing in front of the baby.” Taichi shoots back, bending down to place the toy in her arms. He arranges it for a few moments before he finally stands up, looking satisfied.

The rest of the team watch on in equal parts disbelief and amusement when he starts crouching down and snapping away from multiple different angles, baby talk spilling from his lips every few minutes.

“Who’s the prettiest baby in the world? You are, yes you are!” He coos. Somehow, somewhere along the way he’s switched out his phone for a camera. “Models everywhere have been reported jobless.” He gushed.

Emiko gurgles happily.

“He kinda reminds me of Suna Rintarou.” Eita muses, watching as Taichi lays down next to the baby to get a close-up.

“Girl, you _are_ _serving_ me looks.”

Kenjirou blinks. “Who?”

“You know, the middle blocker from EJP Raijin? We played against him in Nationals when we were in high school.”

“The fox-eyed bastard with the weird, twisty waist?”

“Yeah.”

“Kept slouching, probably needed to go see a doctor?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“The guy that nearly got into a fight with Tendou after insulting each other nearly the whole match?”

“That’s the one.”

Kenjirou shrugs. “Never heard of him.”

“You guys can go on without me— _Yes girl, work it_ —I’m a little preoccupied here.” Taichi calls out after a while, breaking out into baby talk when Emiko starts giggling.

“Great, now I can finally give my present.” Hayato grins, brandishing a shopping bag and handing it over to Eita. “ _Voila_ , the best gift you’ll ever receive today.”

Tsutomu pouts. “Hey, that was unnecessary.”

“Yeah, fuck you!” Taichi yells.

Eita’s eyes light up like a child on Christmas day when he looks inside and eagerly pulls out a beautiful mini guitar.

“Hayato, this…” He breathes out, fingers tentatively running across the polished teal surface. There’s a childlike wonder in the way he cradles the instrument, and he breaks out into a wide smile. “I—I have no words.”

“Ha, I knew you’d love it!” The former libero puffs his chest out, a self-satisfied grin on his face. “Now Emiko-chan can be just like her dad!”

If possible, Eita’s eyes take on an even brighter shine.

“You’re cradling that guitar more lovingly than when you hold me.” Kenjirou teases, laughing lightly when the ash blonde flushes and nuzzles into his neck in apology.

“But really, Hayato, thank you.” Eita smiles, pulling his friend into a one-armed hug. “I’m sure Emiko will love it when she grows a little bigger.”

“You better send pictures when she finally uses it.” Hayato threatens playfully.

“About that,” Taichi speaks up, startling everyone else who had previously forgotten about him. He was in the middle of a selfie with the baby. “Gimme that for a sec.” He makes grabby-hand motions at the guitar.

Moving to stand up, he places the instrument next to her, taking a moment to sob into his hands at how _‘she’s the same size as it oh my god’_ before pulling a pair of hot pink sunglasses out of thin air.

Kenjirou throws his hands up. “I don’t even want to know anymore.”

With gentle hands, Taichi places the baby sunglasses on her before stepping back with his hands in a camera pose.

“You are a star.” He marvels, slow-clapping.

Emiko coos cheerfully.

“Don’t you think he’s getting a little too attached to our child?” Eita whispers.

“We should have just made Tendou-san godfather.” Kenjirou mutters.

“If it’s alright, I’d like to give you my gift now.” Reon says, patting the shopping bag next to him. “I got you a couple things that I thought would be useful.”

“Leave it to you to be the most sensible one here.” Eita grins, inspecting the baby pink thermos Reon had gotten for them.

“This is just bullying at this point.” Tsutomu sulks to himself.

“We can carry her milk in this whenever we go out.” Kenjirou hums approvingly.

“That’s exactly what I had in mind.” Reon smiles, undoubtedly pleased at having gotten the Kenjirou seal of approval™.

Satori coughs into his fist. “Suck up.”

He blatantly ignores the comment, pulling out the next item. “Research says mobiles help stimulate your child’s mind and it puts them to sleep easier. So, I got a custom one made.”

The mobile was painted a soothing shade of lilac with shimmering stars scattered throughout, and miniature eagles and swans captured mid-flight dangled from its perch. ‘ _Emiko’_ was emblazoned on it in graceful cursive.

Eita accepts it with barely-concealed astonishment.

“You really outdid yourself this time, Reon.”

“I’m a little worried that Emiko’s going to spend more time staring at it than falling asleep. You know how she is.” Kenjirou muses, bumping his husband’s shoulder lightly. “But thank you Reon, for this thoughtful gift.”

“It was nothing.” Reon shakes his head, smiling fondly.

At this point, Taichi’s already wrapped up the photoshoot and walking over with a smiley Emiko in his arms. She seems to light up at being transferred into her father’s arms and when Kenjirou presses a peck to her nose, to which she scrunched immediately after.

Taichi discreetly slips the sunglasses into a confused Eita’s hands.

“Ah, Tendou-san still hasn’t given us his gift yet, right?” Kenjirou asks, laying Emiko gently in his lap while making sure to cradle her head.

“I’m surprised you hadn’t volunteered to go first.” Eita leans back on his elbows, raising a curious brow at him. “I would’ve thought you’d want to show off immediately.”

“What are you talking about?” Satori crows, doing the jazz hands unironically. “You’ve got to save the best for last, after all.”

“Literally no one agrees with you but go off I guess.” Taichi mutters under his breath, sitting next to Tsutomu and slinging an arm around him.

Satori takes out a big, heavy-looking box. “A little background info, I didn’t buy this gift. I actually made it myself.”

Kenjirou’s face darkens instantaneously. “Please don’t tell me it’s another one of your attempts at knitting. You know how I feel about your sweaters.”

“Okay that is incredibly hurtful and I will pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“But moving on, I started my pet project a little while after the two of you announced your engagement. It was supposed to be your wedding gift, but I never got it finished in time.” Satori confesses, handing the gift over to Eita.

Eita makes a surprised noise, deft hands quickly moving to unwrap the box. “Really?”

There, lying inside the box was a thick, unassuming book.

Kenjirou blinks. “… A photo album?”

“Open it.” Satori urges.

Eita does as he’s told, and the gang scoots closer to get a glimpse of the contents. He flips to the first page, eyes widening a little at the lone photo staring back at him.

“When did you even take this?”

Even with their backs facing the camera, it’s clear to see it’s taken from their high school days. They’re sitting under a kotatsu at Reon’s for the winter holidays, cozied up in thick cardigans with frostbitten fingers wrapped around steaming mugs of green tea. Picture perfect with Kenjirou’s head pillowed on Eita’s shoulder where it belonged as they talked in hushed whispers.

Written underneath the photo, scrawled in Satori’s messy handwriting was the date and the caption ‘ _Y’all ain’t slick. We all knew you were playing footsie under there.’_

“I didn’t even know you were there.” Kenjirou murmurs, nostalgia clouding his features as he stares intently at the photo.

“You never did notice. You only ever had eyes for each other.” Satori laughs, flipping to the next page to point at one of the photos. It’s one taken in the midst of chaos; Taichi’s lazily holding up a peace sign, Wakatoshi’s staring blankly ahead and Satori has one arm slung around a flustered Tsutomu’s shoulder, grinning wildly. Amongst the flurry of movement, Eita and Kenjirou’s gaze never once faltered from each other, pure unadulterated affection mirrored in their locked eyes.

The caption wrote ‘ _Look at the camera, would you lovebirds?’_

“I thought it’d be good for Emiko to see her dads through the years.” Satori explains. “Your wedding photos are in here too.”

“Oh.” Eita breathes, reaching out to squeeze Kenjirou’s hand as he pores through the album, breezing through graduation and milestones and the engagement, all complete with Satori’s personal captions. A smile lights up his face when he finally stumbles upon their wedding photos.

“Look, Emiko.” He tilts the album up, bringing it closer to his daughter’s face. “It’s daddy and I.”

Emiko makes a curious noise.

“You think she can recognize us?” Kenjirou laughs, sitting her up to get a better look. “Look, there’s papa in a suit.” He points at Eita in the photo, sending a teasing smile his way. “Isn’t he handsome?”

Emiko giggles.

“Sounds like a yes to me.” Eita grins, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head before moving on to the next page, only to find it—

“It’s empty.” He frowns.

“I left it there on purpose.” Satori says, leaning into Wakatoshi’s side. “Space, for the new chapter in your lives.” He nods towards Emiko.

There’s a momentary lapse of silence where the ash blonde just stares, stunned before he finally speaks, bottom lip trembling slightly.

“Fuck, that is so uncharacteristically soft of you that I think I’m going to cry.”

“Aw, Eita-kun!” Satori cries, leaping into his friends arms. “If I had known you’d be this touched I would’ve gifted tissues too—“

“I take it back, fuck you.” Eita glowers at the same time he tries to (unsubtly) blink his tears away, much to his husband’s amusement.

“While I am a little concerned with how you’ve basically been stalking us—”

Satori immediately averts his eyes. “No comment.”

“—We’re really grateful for this gift.” Kenjirou finishes, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Tendou-san.”

Later that night, a new photo gets added to the album: they’re all sitting in a circle; Hayato is playfully strumming the guitar while Reon shows off the mobile next to him. Hot pink sunglasses are perched atop Taichi’s nose as he and Tsutomu proudly hold up Yoda onesies. Satori himself is draped across a stone-faced Wakatoshi, no doubt pestering him to smile.

Right in the middle of it all sat Eita and Kenjirou, both sporting matching smiles on their faces as they held their daughter.

And once again, they weren't looking anywhere but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't really know if this was up to standards :/ sorry if it was a bit rushed towards the end, it was hard to wrap up. 
> 
> I nearly forgot to say this but Emiko means prosperous and beautiful child. Do u guys want to see this turned into a parenthood series? If so comment below for more baby Emiko 🥺 
> 
> thank you for reading and as always, kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated <3 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sunshine_maknae) if you want to scream at me about semishira ;)


End file.
